


Payment

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: All I wanted was to get my precious pocket watch fixed. What I didn't account for was the kind of payment Switzerland demanded.(NOT explicit. More harmless than it may sound).





	Payment

With sheer happiness, I close my hands around the item.  
„Infinite thanks, Vash! You’re the best! I really don’t know what I would have done if it couldn‘t be fixed.“  
The blonde chuckles lightly.  
But it’s true. The item in my hands is a pocket watch. But not just any pocket watch. It is a family heirloom, belonging to my great-grandfather and ever since passing down the generations. Since I didn’t know any better watchmaker, in my desperation I of course went to my old acquaintance for help when it broke.  
„It is as always a pleasure. Just take more care of it, ja?“  
A light smile tugs at the corners of Switzerland’s mouth. I even notice the playfulness in his voice and the second sentence. Huh? I think I never experien-ced him as cheerful as today.  
I like it very much to see him open up. For a long time, he had been a recluse, due to the place of his upbringing and his past. Recently, however, he is easing up and becoming much more approachable. I know, because Vash and I know each other since our childhood. And unlike with other countries, he and I had always had something like a crease-fire, a live-and-let-live kind of relationship. Of course we had trade going on, and I sometimes did use technical services Switzerland offers. He is, after all, a great watchmaker, knows plenty about we-apons and much more.  
„I’ll treat it with even more caution now“, I promise him and reach for my wallet. „So, how much do I owe you?“  
To my surprise, he doesn’t reply immediately. Instead, he studies me in a stran-ge manner, one that sends a shiver down my spine. I’ve never seen that look on his face before.  
„You know…“, he says slowly, „I think, this time I don’t want to be payed in mo-ney.“ He approaches me and puts a hand on mine, in which I hold my wallet, gently pressing it down. „How about… you give me a kiss instead?“  
„W-what?!“  
I think I must’ve misheard. Vash… Vash of all people asking me for a kiss? Not only is he known to be a reclusive, the only one close to him being Liechtenstein. No. The truth is…  
I’ve had a crush on him for quite a while now.  
There is simply something that draws me to him. Not only is he an able fighter, but he managed to stay out of two World Wars. He is neutral, but is involved all over the world, trying to help where he could. For example by leading peace negotiations between warring parties. There is also the Red Cross and many other things he does.  
He has also nice looks, with his blonde hair and deep green eyes. They remind me of the forests that grow on his mountains.  
And he asked me for a kiss? Suddenly my cheeks grow very hot. They must lite-rally glow red. Does this mean… Vash has had an eye on me for a while now, too?  
„I… uhm… now this is unexpected“, I stammer. „B-but if that’s what you want…“  
And before I can change my mind or loose courage, I kiss him.  
His lips are unexpectedly soft. And they taste so good. Of clean air and the fo-rests that covered his mountains. His scent is the same, only that it is mixed with a faint odour of someone who works with machines.  
My already racing heart beats even faster when he gently wraps a hand around the back of my head. His fingers send sparks through my body.  
I allow myself to let myself go, allow myself to dive into the feeling of that kiss. Who knows when such a chance might come again. Because, honestly, I think that as of yet I am too shy to take initiative myself.  
When we both run out o fair and break appart, I have to keep back a sound of disappointment. But one moment later, Vash says something in a low tone.  
„If you are free… why don’t you join me for lunch tomorrow?“  
I can only stare at him wordlessly. Did… did Switzerland just invite me to a date?!  
When his eyebrows furrow worriedly, I snap out of my daze. Oh no! I gotta say something, or he’ll get things wrong.  
„I’d love to!“, I assure him hastily. „As a matter of fact, I am free after half past twelve.“  
„Well, then it’s settled. I happen to know quite a nice restaurant…“  
When I leave the watchmaker’s shop, my cheeks still glow red. What can I say… I received more than I bargained for or even expected.  
And Switzerland’s new method of payment… I could totally get used to it.


End file.
